


A true Artist in the Making

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sick Fic, adora is an enabler, nonbinary finn, polycule, pregnant catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: After a long day of work, Mayor Glimmer returns home with the hope to spend a nice quiet evening with her loving family. Only for her short lived dream to be dashed to pieces upon entering her abode to find the place a disaster and must uncover the mystery of what happened and more importantly where is everyone.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	A true Artist in the Making

After a long day of work, Mayor Glimmer returns home with the hope to spend a nice quiet evening alone with her loving family. Only for her short lived dream to be dashed to pieces upon entering her abode to find the place quite frankly a disaster. Furniture has been upturned, children's books and articles of clothing lay strewn across the floor. It looks like a tornado, or more accurately one of her younger self's notorious parties came through here. But curiously she finds no signs of her child nor her spouses. Righting the coat rack by the door and depositing her purse, she ventures further into her apartment to investigate. She first checks the kitchen only to find it solely occupied by Swift Wind, a miniature horse and her wife Adora's therapy animal, causally munching on the ruins of what appears to be a shoddily constructed gingerbread house. Glimmer simply shrugs, grabbing one of its unfortunate cookie denizens and biting off his head as she continues her search, she tries the master bedroom next, knowing both her wife Catra and husband Bow were feeling pretty under the weather last night with what she suspects to be the common cold rearing its ugly seasonal head. Curiously however the only occupant of there California king bed is Melog, a senior Russian blue house cat, who had quickly made himself apart of there family after none other than Catra had found him hiding in there incredibly sweet but slightly senile neighbor/landlady Razz's attic a 4 years ago. Melog briefly locks eyes with his owner before Glimmer gives in and pets him behind the ears, prompting him to let out his tell tale deep shrill of a meow that to Glimmer has always sounded like he had some how been smoking 2 packs a day for the last 40 years. She scratches his chin a final few times before continuing her search. Next she enters the nursery, currently room to her eldest child a 3 year old Finn, but not for very much longer. Here she finds a most precious sight, for upon Finn's bed nestled amongst the stuffed dinosaurs, lies not only her husband Bow but her wife Catra as well, the former's hands rest softly upon the latters pregnant belly, there legs interwoven, they doze in gross, snoring, benadryl induced bliss. However oddly this slumber pile fails to contain the rooms primary resident Finn, this is enough to break away Glimmer from further watching the endearing scene before her and continue her on her quest. She begins listening closely to her surroundings, looking for clues, they come in the form of stifled giggles and a trail of multicolored paint smears along the walls leading to the back yard. There she discoveres the final two members of her family. Her wife Adora and there child Finn covered in pastel water colors, finger painting on the patio. Upon seeing the pink haired mayor, Adora's face lights up into a smile.

Adora: Hey shortcake, how was work?

Glimmer: Long, hectic, but apparently not to levels of madness that went on here. What happened? Why are there little hand prints all over the walls?

Adora *whispering to Finn*: Why are there little hand prints on the wall?

Finn whispering back: Because I have smaw hands!

Adora: Because they have smaw hands. 

Glimmer *approaching Finn and giving them a kiss on the cheek*: A sound explanation by my always poetic tiny tiger. However, *she leans over Finn's water color masterpiece to capture her wife's lips in a firm kiss* You both are cleaning all of this up.


End file.
